Electronic devices, such as desktop computers and portable media players, often include various electrical components and mechanical components, and each component may have its own acceptable range of operating temperatures within which the component may operate effectively. A component's operating temperature may be changed by the operation of the component, the operation of proximal components, and/or the ambient temperature of the electronic device. When the operating temperature of such a component moves outside its acceptable range of operating temperatures, the component may fail and/or cause damage to the electronic device.